In such applications, known ISO deep groove ball bearings are usually used. These bearings comprise inner and outer rings of the massive or solid type. A “solid ring” is to be understood as a ring obtained by machining with removal of material (by turning, grinding) from steel tube stock, bar stock, rough forgings and/or rolled blanks.
However, in order to precisely position medical devices, there is a need in adjusting the angular position of the inner ring relative to the outer ring.